<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let It Happen by sashavelou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146347">Let It Happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashavelou/pseuds/sashavelou'>sashavelou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mostly Fluff, Skateboarding, blink and you’ll miss it make out scene, but not really, jk, kind of idiots to lovers cause man crystal is an idiot, tw getting high / drugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashavelou/pseuds/sashavelou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “Oh, my ankle! I think it must be broken!” *wink *wink<br/>AU where Crystal gets Gigi high for the first time and they go skateboarding. What could possibly go wrong??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let It Happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in a 2am haze and I honestly love them in it. I’m a sucker for Crystal so please enjoy!</p><p>thank you to zyan @chachkisalpaca for editing my fic! i love u!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleepovers weren't an atypical thing between Crystal and Gigi, but when Crystal decided she was going to try and get Gigi high for the first time, Gigi was full of nerves. </p><p>The pair settled in Crystal's basement, laying on the couch, and Gigi anxiously waited for Crystal to do something. </p><p>“Oh it’s easy!” Crystal exclaimed as she held the cart in her hands, “I’ve done it, like, a million times.”</p><p>Gigi knew this and fully trusted Crystal. She pulled herself closer to Crystal and watched in awe. </p><p>“Okay look, watch me.” Crystal placed the pen in her mouth and took a long hit with ease. She breathed smoke into Gigi’s face and giggled. </p><p>“Now your turn.” She beamed, passing Gigi the pen, “Just press the button to activate the heating element and press this and inhale.”</p><p>Gigi took a look at the pen. It looked easy enough. She followed Crystal's instructions, pressed the button and inhaled. But instead of doing it with ease like Crystal, she started to cough violently. </p><p>Crystal pat on her back gently as Gigi coughed and spoke, “Hey, you’re okay. Happened to me my first time too.” And laughed. “You might have to try again.”</p><p>Gigi didn’t even care at this point. No matter what tonight, she was going to get high tonight. She placed the pen in her mouth and inhaled deeply. She kept the smoke in her lungs for a few seconds before exhaling smoke onto Crystal.</p><p>“There you go!” Crystal giggled. Gigi handed the pen back and sunk into the couch. Crystal took another hit and followed by sinking into her lap. </p><p>Gigi didn’t feel high, if anything she was painfully sober and aware of every move Crystal was making on her lap. She could feel every little breath on her leg and every hand movement. </p><p>Second thought, maybe she was a little high. </p><p>“I have a great idea!” Crystal beamed, shooting up from the coach. ‘Oh no,’ Gigi thought.</p><p>Crystal ran up the stairs of the basement and Gigi could hear every movement of her rummaging around. A door opened and shut and then there was silence. </p><p>For a few peaceful moments Gigi heard nothing from her friend before a door slammed open and she heard Crystal yell, “Are you coming slowpoke!” </p><p>Gigi was not in the right headspace to babysit her friend, but something about the excitement in Crystal's voice forced her off the coach and up the stairs. </p><p>“Yes!” Crystal beamed at the sight of Gigi. “You’re gonna be so excited when you see what I can do!” She grabbed Gigi’s hand and yanked her outside.</p><p>The windy air was refreshing as Gigi felt goosebumps crawl up her arms.</p><p>“Tah dah!” Crystal shrieked as she let Gigi’s hand go to pick up a destroyed skateboard covered in stickers. </p><p>“Do you actually think you’re going to be able to skate with that?” Gigi inquired, but she knew Crystal had already made up her mind.</p><p>“Why of course! Watch me!” Crystal put her right foot on the board and pushed with her left, slowly placing it on the board. Surprisingly it worked. </p><p>She swerved down the street on her board and cheered loudly for herself. “Come on, Gigi,” she yelled as she got to the stop sign at the end of the street. </p><p>Gigi sighed and started running after her. She wasn’t high enough for this shit. She caught up to Crystal at the stop and smiled.</p><p>“Hope you can keep up Miss Goode!” Crystal grinned as she pushed ahead. Oh, it was on now. Gigi chased after Crystal laughing wildly, as she looked at the girl swerving poorly in front of her. </p><p>With this Gigi was able to run ahead. “Try to catch me!” She screamed, turning to look at Crystal. </p><p>“Oh, I will.” She heard the echo from behind her. </p><p>As Gigi ran ahead she heard a “shit!” escape<br/>
Crystal's mouth with the sound of a thud.</p><p>Gigi stopped in her tracks and whipped her head around to see a helpless Crystal on the ground, the skateboard launched in front of her. </p><p>“Oh, my ankle! I think it must be broken!” She whined ending that phrase with a wink. She actually fucking winked.</p><p>“Has that line ever worked for you before?” Gigi asked with a snort. </p><p>“Maybe. Is it working for you?” She smiled up at Gigi. “Are you going to help me here?” </p><p>Gigi rolled her eyes glaring through her eyelashes at her. “Don’t be such a baby, you’re fine!” She extended her hands out to Crystal and she graciously accepted.</p><p>While holding onto Gigi’s hands, Crystal yanked her down to the ground without a struggle. </p><p>“Shit!” Gigi yelled as she came crashing to the ground. Her hands landed on the rough pavement and scratched hard. She winced at the pain. </p><p>“Okay, that hurt!” She yelled at Crystal, though she didn’t seem to care. Gigi looked up from her hands, but was only met with a small smile from Crystal. </p><p>“Hi,” Crystal giggled and placed her hand on top of Gigi’s. Gigi could feel her heart beating and wondered if Crystal could feel it too. </p><p>“I’m sorry I made you fall.” Crystal scrunched her nose at Gigi in an attempt to make her less mad. </p><p>“Oh, are you now? Your face doesn’t say the same.” Gigi rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help but smile with Crystal's hand on top of hers.</p><p>“Didn’t realize I would have to babysit you all night,” Gigi spoke.</p><p>“What?” Crystal questioned. “I made it this far! Did you see those turns? I’m a skating pro!” She beamed at Gigi’s face. </p><p>“Whatever you have to tell yourself,” Gigi said. </p><p>Crystal just smiled up at Gigi. Gigi didn’t know what to do; she didn’t dare look away, just stared back at Crystal's gorgeous brown eyes. </p><p>“Gigi?” Crystal whispered. </p><p>“Mhm,” Gigi mumbled. </p><p>Crystal started to lean into Gigi. Heat rose from Gigi’s stomach to her chest. Crystal's lips were getting closer and her heart decided to skip a beat, the smell of weed on her breath as she got closer. Crystal suddenly pulled away and smiled. </p><p>“What? Is there something you want?” Crystal teased. </p><p>Maybe it’s the weed hitting right there and then, but something overtook Gigi and she leaned forward pressing her lips to Crystal's. Crystal giggled into Gigi’s lips as she kissed back eagerly. </p><p>Crystal's hands went to Gigi’s shirt, tugging at the soft fabric, and Gigi grabbed back, sneaking her fingers through Crystal's long auburn red hair. She pulled on the roots, which apparently lead to Crystal making a small, delicate noise into her mouth. </p><p>They pulled apart, and Crystal grinned. “Aren’t you glad you had to babysit me tonight?” </p><p>“Shut up,” Gigi begged as she slammed her lips into Crystals again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>